


The Story of Sam and Dean, as Approved by LJ!

by greedy_dancer



Category: Meta - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet, originally posted on May 31st, 2007, in response to Livejournal's infamous Strikethrough episode. </p><p>  <i>There was a boy, or maybe a man, named Sam. Whether or not he was underage at the time of the events related here shall not be disclosed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Sam and Dean, as Approved by LJ!

**Author's Note:**

> [Strikethrough](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough)
> 
>  
> 
> in a few words: major episode in which LJ suspended 500 accounts overnight based on their listed interests, under pressure from THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!1!! group "Warriors for Innocence". Outrage ensued as many of those accounts turned out to be fanfiction/fanart communities, bookclub communities for Nabokov's Lolita or incest-survivor support groups. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _May. 31st, 2007 at 1:24 AM_
> 
>  
> 
> **Hahaha, fic!**
> 
>  
> 
> I did nothing but wank all day, and not the kind that gives you orgasms, either. I can't remember who said, when the last wank came out, that the problem was that in the meantime no-one was writing porn. Thus I bring you my meagre contribution.

There was a boy, or maybe a man, named Sam. Whether or not he was underage at the time of the events related here shall not be disclosed. Suffice to say, he had a huge [censored] and a healthy libido. (Or not-so-healthy, but that's not for here).

There was another boy/man whose name was Dean. Dean may or may not have been Sam's brother; for obvious reasons I cannot give you that information.

Sam and Dean liked to engage in diverse activities together. They hunted monsters; they protected the children. They were, in fact, Warriors for Innocence. They were in contact with Law Enforcement agencies, although they were not authorized to tell which ones. It was all confidential, you see. Agt Hendrickson had been adamant about that.

In addition to fighting the good fight, the maybe-maybe-not-brothers drank, perhaps underage-d-ly. They drove all over America, but never over speed limit. They also committed theft and credit card fraud (omg!), impersonated officers of the law (*gasp*) and violated the tombs of poor innocent dead people. Obviously, they felt very badly about all that.

But their favourite activity ... well, let's just say that if they had taken a break from Warrioring for Innocence long enough to open a LJ, putting what they liked doing in their interests would have gotten them banned.

Twice.

 

The End.


End file.
